Geo Jones
Geo Jones (known simply as Geo, and also known as Geo the Creature or Geo Creature) is the title character and main protagonist of the series of same name and Geo LTD's mascot. He is a small, yellow, spherical-like creature that is the adaptive mother of/owned by Coraline Jones. His brother is Reo Jones. His favorite foods are lemons and bananas (because they had the same color as Geo). Geo and Reo were originally born in a village to their birth parents, they were separated from their family as a result of the massacre of the creatures. They were eventually found by Coraline, who adopted them. Appearance Coming soon! Personality Geo is often described as good-hearted character. Is generally random most of the time, but he is sometimes serious, usually when fighting Gree, and will do anything for his friends. Geo usually sets out to do what's right in a situation, like how they defeat Gree when he's trying to take over the world. Geo usually makes more dangerous risks while going on adventures, much to his friend's dismay, who usually want to take the easy way out. Geo is also often enthusiastic. Geo, like every person, has some flaws: Geo is somewhat gullible, which often leads him into trouble, He is also very bad when it comes to mathematics, which causes his bad grades in math. Geo can also be stubborn at points. Biography Birth Geo and his brother Reo were born in a remote village populated entirely by creatures. There they grew up happily with their biological mother and father, until one day the village was invaded by an evil, blue human named Gree, who sought to avert a prophecy by eliminating any threat to his rule. As his henchmen followers attacked the creatures and the village, Geo and Reo's mother fled with her children, while their father stayed behind to try and fight them off. As Gree's henchmen quickly started to close in on her, Geo and Reo's mother managed to temporarily elude Gree's henchmen and found a crate, which she hid her children in. Mother, Geo and Reo shared one final moment of farewell before their mother caught the attention of Gree's henchmen and lead them away from him, sacrificing her life for her children. The crate Geo and Reo were in was eventually shipped far away to Basopolis, where a 11-year-old girl named Coraline Jones, found the baby creatures. Though hesitant to get involved at first, she adopt them, giving them names "Geo" and "Reo" and took them to her house. Childhood Coming soon! The events of the Geo series Coming soon! Trivia *Geo's personality was later inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog and Y-Guy. *Geo and Pac-Man share the same color, yellow, and ball-shaped appearance. Technicality, they are both mascots. Quotes Coming soon! Gallery Geo the Creature (1966-1968).png|Geo in 1966-1968 Geo the Creature (1968-1970).png|Geo in 1968-1970 Geo the Creature (1970-1986).png|Geo in 1970-1986; still used in some other media Geo_the_Creature (1).png|Geo's current appearance (1986-present) CGI Geo.PNG|Geo as he appeared in the CGI movie of the same name. A_Picture_of_Geo_(For_ToonLinkMinions11).png|Geo as drawn by Robert Mike Slave geo.png|Geo as drawn by TjsWorld2011. Geo Sprite in Geo Crazy Rush.png|Geo's sprite in Geo: Crazy Rush! GeoCW.png|Geo as seen in Creative Wonders Geo games Geo the Creature Presutable Woard Style.png|Geo in Presutable Woard style Geo Jones.png|Geo Jones's drawing by Gomezd400 Geo the Creature in Geo 2 (2015).png|Geo, as seen in Geo 2 geo-djwstyle.gif|Damen Walker's drawing of Geo Baby Geo.png|Geo as an infant Geo Jones The Creature.PNG|Geo Jones drawing by Christian Nuñez Geo the Creature.png|Geo Jones drawing by Mala M. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Heroes